A Zemyx Secret
by Happi Campr
Summary: Zexion and Demyx like each other! But how, they're nobodies, they do not have hearts and therefore cannot love or feel any other kind of emotion. But what if they never had their hearts shrouded in darkness like the rest of the Organisation. WARNING: Fluff, Cute and slightly emotional 'Nobodies' as well as Yaoi/BL BoyXBoy. For Zemyx Day 9/6/2012 in aussie format first story!:3 R


Fan fiction name: A Zemyx Secret.  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts (2, 358/2 days and chain of memories time span)  
Summary: Zexion and Demyx like each other! But how, they're nobodies, they do not have hearts and therefore cannot love or feel any other kind of emotion. But what if they never had their hearts shrouded in darkness like the rest of the Organisation.  
Characters: Zexion and Demyx with them talking about the others.  
Pairing: Zemyx / Dexion (normally is switched but for this story it's Dexion as Demyx is the Seme but zemyx sounds better in the title)  
Warning: Fluff, Cute and slightly emotional 'Nobodies' as well as Yaoi/BL BoyXBoy.  
For: Zemyx day (it was originally going to have zexy as the seme but it changed)

* * *

_**A Zemyx Secret.**_

It's nearly night time and the superior told me and Demyx to go on a mission. Now most people would think the guy annoying and a nuisance but, I don't mind him and he's actually really good at adapting so he's great for when we need information or research on that particular world's lifestyle. Another thing is that I…may have a crush on him…

now you might wonder how a nobody likes another but there is a VERY big flaw in that, you see I never got turned into a nobody, Vexen did but I hadn't and as I was an orphan he didn't want to leave me behind so when he became a nobody he came back to find me and we were found, a few months later by the Organisation and along with Lexaeus became members 4, 5 and 6. That is Also the reason why I locked away my emotions, till the rest of the organisation found out that, although shattered by the darkness that took over their hearts, they do in fact have them.

But there is one other member that knows about this other than me, the one and only Demyx who no one knew who he originally was unlike how Saix and axel know each other as well as marluxia and Larxene.

We went on a mission to a new Cluster only recently found the cluster included these worlds:  
Hara Juku, (**A/N: the place in japan known for its outrageous fashions) **  
den den town, **(A/N: Osaka's famous otaku place)  
**New York,  
Melbourne  
Shanghai  
the village hidden in the leaves  
Amestris  
High School (yes there is a world for that) and Sea Land.

It was our job to research these new worlds so we went to a different one everyday.

_Hara Juku_

It seems that the inhabitants of this place wear odd clothing and hairstyles to out do each other. It is also a place for the teenagers to hang out at. Demyx fit in very well and we got a lot of information fairly easily that I recorded to file later on.

_Den Den Town_

We found a place called a 'Karaoke bar' where there was a machine connected to a television that had various songs with their lyrics over the music video so you could sing along. He sang a song that I believe is called 'Check Yes Juliet' and tried to get me to sing one but I declined. We then went to look at the shops around us and found a maid café called 'maid latte' and a few shops like a game one simply called Gamers. Demyx ran in front of me and when I found him he was holding a few bags! We then went to the maid cafe and I actually found this place quite interesting although was very similar to Hara Juku in culture and physically.

_New York_

This place was fairly big and had many sky scrapers, there was even an outdoor ice skating rink that I think was called 'the Rockefeller Centre' and we both ice skated, me falling a few times but I got the hang of it while Demyx did some very challenging jumps and spins that looked very professional.

_Melbourne_

This place was a city situated on a harbour and changes weather very strangely. This place was apparently known for a gold rush which is how they achieved so many people in the population; immigration was obviously this world's strong point.

_Shanghai_

A capital city with many of the buildings in 'Old Shanghai' having big red marks in their language saying that the building was being torn down. One of these places was a fairly new looking school, although it looked similar to a prison it seemed quite efficient and quite new, maybe only a few years old.

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

This place had ninjas that used their body's flow of energy or Chakra as a form of martial arts called Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. We met a team simply going by the name Team 7 with a Uzumaki, a very cheerful boy who had many hardships in life, Uchiha, an Heir to a lost clan who has a personality very similar to my own, Ms Sakura haruno a girl with pink hair and green eyes, she seems like what you would call a 'Fan Girl' of sasuke and seems to be quite knowledgeable and their teacher, Mr. Kakashi, whom demyx liked and kept mentioning that person from Terra: David Bowie that he liked so much, sadly this man seems like a pervert as I saw him reading a Pornography Manga.

_Amestris_

This place seemed similar to Terra in a way and the people in this world could use alchemy, we met a 15 year old called Edward Elric and his Younger brother (who actually looked older due to the armour he was wearing) Alphonse Elric. Edward was my height and sadly got mad whenever you mentioned how short he was, other than that he was quite pleasant, he got his job done which was surprisingly a State Alchemist in The Military! The guy was 12 when he got in and that's younger than Roxas when we recruited him and he's in the military certified as a Major! The boy seemed like a prodigy in science, much like me except more in chemistry and Alchemy then cloning and what I researched with Vexen.

_High school_

This place was simply noted as one thing to me and Demyx in the first hour or so and demyx made a funny joke by saying "This isn't School It's Hell with Fluorescent Lighting." Which many around us agreed with us on.

_Sealand_

A very small platoon which had the population made of a family of 4.

The last day we weren't there for long because we were meant to finish the mission by the 8 day.  
Just before we left I was watching the sunset going down on the horizon where the water met the sky spraying the say with oranges, purples, reds and pinks and leaving the water a shining gold. As I was standing next to the rail of the edge of the platoon, Demyx walked up behind me and HUGGED me from behind making me jump slightly but I did not push away, I merely felt a blush rise the heat on my face slightly.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him. He rested his head on mine as he was a little over a head taller than me, "merely wondering why you hide your heart when you clearly know it's there" he answered. I think my heart almost DID stop when he said that.

"I know it's there because I never lost it, never had a chance too" I told him with a slight crack in my voice.  
"You came with Vexen, didn't you?" He said.  
" yes, I was an orphan he took in as an apprentice because although he found me out on the streets I shared his thirst and understanding for knowledge, when he became a nobody he came and found me. When Xemnas tried recruiting us he thought I was in the same situation as vexen so I joined after Lexaeus had become a proper member… What about you?" I told him trying desperately to stop the tears that I never let through from falling.

"Same for me except with saix and Axel, we were all orphans and lived in a slum in our own makeshift houses…But don't Cry Zexion, it ruins your beautiful face." He said to me as he turned me around, cupped my face in his hands and brushed my tears away with his thumbs as I nodded and blushed at his compliment while looking away. He lightly pushed my head back to facing him with his hands that were still on my face, brushed my bangs out of my hidden eye and looked into them with his own azure coloured eyes.  
" Your eyes…they're beautiful" he said as he leaned in and kissed me. I responded and in doing so, he lightly licked my bottom lip, asking for the entrance that I allowed before plunging in and mapping out the inside of my mouth. After a minute he slowly pulled away but kept his eyes locked on mine and his lips lightly touching mine.  
"I Love you zexion." He whispered before I whispered back barely heard  
"I love you too." And he pulled me back into a kiss, this one being a bit more passionate.

After we broke apart this time he wrapped an arm around my waist and we watched the sun finish setting. After the sun finished setting we went back to the world that never was and put the report in and went to our own rooms, when we had to go our separate ways I left him in the corridor with a kiss and parted with his company as I turned to the door of my room and slowly walked in but just before I closed it he gave me a wink that I responded to with a blush.

And End with Fluff of the diabetic kind.

* * *

first completed story, one shot and otherwise.. so what did you think? it was originally ment to be zexion as the seme but I thought this was cuter, this was written for Zemyx day on the 9/6 so i hope you like it and please review.

Raven:(My OC) Please, Rate and Review so she CAN be a Happi Campr as her username says and she can get motivated. PS if it's good she'll put up some more one shots and on Dexion day may even do a big one, but be warned she does not know how to write lemon so her works will most likely me Fluff.


End file.
